


Stitches or the Devouring Mouth [PODFIC]

by athornintheheart



Series: The Falling 'Verse [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex, Smut, gay seeeeeex, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athornintheheart/pseuds/athornintheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve thinks Tony does it on purpose, walking like that and eating like that and holding a goddamn wrench like that. Tony gets under his skin, in his head and he refuses to get out. Which is ironic, because now Tony has that whole 'mind-reading' thing for at least another hour and everyone is in Tony's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches or the Devouring Mouth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stitches or the Devouring Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358520) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Part 4 of The Falling 'Verse Podfic

Written by the wonderful theappleppielifestyle.

SoundClound link (streaming) [HERE](http://soundcloud.com/athornintheheart/stitches-or-the-devouring)

Dropbox (Download) [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mdnhioejo0yqfa4/Stitches%20or%20The%20Devouring%20Mouth%20%28Complete%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Note:
> 
> Podfic porn. It's been an... interesting experience. Glad my roommates were asleep so they didn't hear my computer while I was editing this. :p


End file.
